Broken Hearts Club
by Purple Reptar
Summary: AU: Arizona Robbins has always had the worst luck on Valentines Day, but with a chance meeting with a very attractive brunette, this February 14th may not be that much of a disaster.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story; they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

It was a dreary day in Seattle, water poured from the gray clouds above and from thousands of lonely people's eyes across the wet city. It was Valentines Day, a day for love and romance, even with the rain not letting up couples still flooded the streets and restaurants, expressing their love for one another with sweet words, kisses and expensive gifts.

For most people being single on February 14th is a nightmare, because society has made single people look like pathetic lonely unlovable creatures since the beginning of time. But, for Arizona Robbins it wasn't a nightmare to be single, it was a blessing or some kind of sign, an omen of sorts. She wasn't some bitter old cat lady, though most do assume since she's a lesbian her apartment is filled with cats and smells like a month old litter box, they couldn't be more wrong though.

Being a resident, a very headstrong competitive resident, at one of Seattle's best hospitals, she never has the time for a relationship, at least that's what she tells herself. Arizona is hot and she knows it, and almost every woman; straight, bi, gay knows it too, there are people lining up for her, but she just hasn't had the best of luck in the love department in the recent years, so she stopped looking all together.

But that's when they say you find them, the person you'll love for the rest of your life, when you stop looking and just live day by day, they'll pop up when you least expect it. But she'll believe that when she sees it.

Arizona watched the rain harshly fall down outside from her spot on her treadmill, her iPod was on a volume that was sure to cause her to go deaf within the next five years, but she didn't care she was tuning out the pathetic love songs the gym radio was playing over the PA system. _Who listens to love songs while working out anyway? _She thought to herself as she pushed her treadmill speed up one more notch.

The storm outside only made her day feel more sad and bleak, but a good work out always helped clear her mind and she was going to need a clear head if she was going to attend Teddy's annual V-Day party in a couple of hours. For the last three years Teddy Altman, Arizona's best friend, has thrown a Valentines party for single people who hate cupid and heart balloons and expensive nasty chocolate that taste stale the next day. The whole thing was immature and ruthless, but being the best friend Arizona had no choice but to support her.

A bead of sweat ran down her pale forehead and down the warm skin of her neck, it was always a satisfying feeling, the adrenaline as her heart raced and her lungs begged for oxygen, only two things topped an intense workout; cutting and sex. And lately she hadn't done much of either. Arizona quickly placed both feet on the side of the treadmill as she turned the machine off, she glanced down at her iPod seeing that she had a little over an hour to shower and get to Teddy's she made her way to the locker room.

It didn't surprise her when she saw she had the place pretty much to herself, all the women in Seattle were most likely being wined and dined or sitting at home watching the notebook while drowning in a carton of Ben and Jerry's. Yeah, there were a few women at the gym earlier, but they had left after Arizona's spin class.

Arizona started the water and as she waited for the temperature to heat up she peeled her black tank top over her head, revealing her sweat drenched gray sports bra. She shoved her socks in her tennis shoes before throwing them in the direction of her locker, she quickly removed her shorts and underwear and stepped into the welcoming hot waterfall.

The blonde loved getting a work out in here and there when she had the extra time, but being sweaty wasn't one of it's perks. The water was perfect, normally she'd have to hurry and wash her body and hair because the water always turned cold within two minutes of getting in; she always wanted to suggest that the owner get a bigger hot water tank, but never got around to it.

Seven minutes of pure relaxation was cut short when Arizona slowly opened her eyes, she was too engulfed in the tranquility and pure bliss of the hot water massaging her sore muscles, that she didn't notice the lights in the locker room had been turned off. "What the hell!" She quickly shut off the water and wrapped her dark green towel around her slim frame.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she thought about those cliché scenes in scary movies where the hot cheerleader is taking a shower and the lights spontaneously go out and then two minutes later she's hanging from the ceiling by the shower curtain with a knife jabbed into her forehead with a note attached to it.

Arizona shook her head of those thoughts, and reminded herself that those were just movies and she wasn't going to die just because the locker room happened to be pitch black,"Hello?" She called out into the darkness, she inched her way to the door as her hand idled over the cold wall searching for a light switch, thinking that someone may have just thought no one was in there and turned it off by mistake.

"The power might have went out," Arizona jumped, almost dropping her towel in the process, when she heard the sound of a husky voice come from behind her.

The blonde turned around placing her hand over her heart, "Oh my god!" She said catching her breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The dark shadow came closer, maybe it was the darkness or maybe it was because she was practically naked in front of a stranger, but Arizona's heartbeat refused to slow down.

"No, I just thought I was alone." Arizona shook her head, trying to shake off her embarrassment from the girly squeal she had just made. _Nice Robbins, your father is a Marine he'd be so disappointed in you. _She mentally scolded herself.

"The storm might have knocked the power out, the generators should kick on soon." The woman informed her.

"Oh, okay." She was relieved, there wasn't much that Arizona was scared of, due to her father's parenting skills growing up she developed a fear of authority figures, but only one other thing frightened the blonde and that was the darkness. No she wasn't scared of the dark, she didn't sleep with a night light, it wasn't the fact the lights were off that scared her, but what could happen while they were off.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence and impatient waiting on Arizona's behalf, the lights hadn't turned on, "Did you try the switch?"

"Uh I couldn't find it," Arizona couldn't help but feel a tad bit dumb.

The other woman stepped forward and reached behind Arizona, for a quick second her breath hitched as she felt the closeness of the strangers body and inhaled the fresh scent of her shampoo. She flicked the light on illuminating the cold room, "Someone must have just shut it off by accident." The other woman smiled and walked over to one of the dark blue lockers.

Arizona stood there absentmindedly staring at the beautiful woman across from her. She was breathtakingly stunning. Her long black hair cascaded down her olive shoulders and down to her shoulder blades, Arizona watched as several beads of water fell down her neck and traveled in between her ample breasts hidden under a lacy red bra.

It had been a long time since the blonde had felt weak and dizzy from just being in the presence of an attractive woman, it was rare, but for some reason she felt this undeniable need to push the brunette up against her locker and have her way with her. Of course she wouldn't, maybe two years ago Arizona would have walked into a bar and kissed a gorgeous woman and walked away, but that wasn't the case anymore, even if said woman was a very sexy Latina that was already dripping wet from head to toe.

"I'll be out of here in a couple of seconds, so you can get dressed in private." She looked up from her bag and flashed Arizona a million dollar small.

"Oh no, sorry, you're fine, I just I was..." Arizona pointed back to the showers she shook her head and cursed herself for becoming a babbling fool and made her way to the back of the locker room to change.

Ten minutes later she was dressed in a pair of skin tight black jeans and a comfortable low cut blue blouse that showed off just the right amount of cleavage. Teddy had one rule for her party, make single look sexy. And judging by the pair of appreciative wandering brown eyes that scanned her body as she walked back out to the front of the locker room, Arizona would say she'd done just that.

"Oh you're still here?" Arizona asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, I kind of didn't have a choice." She sighed only receiving a confused gaze from Arizona in return. "The door- it's locked."

"You're kidding right?" It didn't surprise Arizona that they were locked in there, she had the worst luck in the world when it came to Valentines Day or any holiday for that matter.

"I wish I was." The other woman sighed and nervously ran her fingers through her damp hair.

"You have got be fucking kidding me. Every fucking year!" Arizona huffed as she threw her gym bag down on the floor along with her purse. Her cheeks instantly turned a light shade of pink, she wasn't one to curse at least not out loud and she didn't mean to vocalize her little out burst.

Two minutes went by as the hamsters in Arizona's head started to over exert themselves on the wheel spinning out of control in her mind, she'd been trying to come up with a solution but for some reason even with her IQ level she came up short."Can we call someone?" She finally suggested.

"There's no reception I already tried." The brunette held up her phone a look of pure defeat on her beautiful face."And plus I am the owner and the only other set of keys I have are with my friend and he's probably too busy having sex with all of Seattle to answer his phone anyway."

"Awesome!" Arizona sarcastically spat.

"I'm Callie by the way, I figured since we'll most likely be spending the weekend with each other we should-"

"Arizona," The blonde cut her off with a polite smile. _The weekend? Seriously? Of course this would happen the only time the gym is closed on Sunday._

"This is all my fault, I forgot I gave my staff the rest of the night off." Callie admitted. "I just thought that with it being Valentines Day and all that they'd want to get out of here early and-" She paused and directed her gaze at the blonde who was now sitting on the floor against a row of lockers. "I'm so sorry, you probably have a date tonight, your boyfriend must be mad that you're late?" It sounded more like a question to Arizona's ears.

Arizona couldn't help the chuckle that crept up her throat,"I don't have a boyfriend." She always found it funny when people just assumed she was straight.

"Oh," Without skipping a beat Callie continued. "Your girlfriend must be worried about you then." The blonde could make out a slight smirk before Callie looked down at her hands.

Arizona nodded,"If I had one I guess she would be a little worried."

"So, I am not the only lonely loser without a date on Valentines Day then." The brunette laughed to herself.

"No, there's actually a party full of them as we speak,"

"I didn't get an invite," Callie pretended to be hurt.

"Well my friend and I didn't know you, trust me if we did you would have got one. The more the merrier." She winked. Teddy was always looking for new single people to spill her guts and talk about how much she hated the single life.

Callie nodded she sensed the flirtatious tone of the blondes voice, but didn't say anything about it, "So why is a beautiful woman like you still single?"

_'Oh flatter will get you every where.' _Arizona smiled to herself. "I have the worst luck with relationships."

"I doubt you have me beat," Callie challenged.

"Yeah?" Arizona questioned.

"Married in Vegas, husband cheated on me with his best friend, divorced, girlfriend and I fought in a parking lot next day she disappeared and hasn't been seen since." Callie counted all of them on her hand.

_Girlfriend? _Arizona bit her lip. "Cheated on and left for guy, dumped on my birthday and last Valentines Day." Though everyone knows divorce and a cheating spouse definitely trumps holiday break ups. "You win." Arizona offered her a small smile.

Callie mumbled something that sounded like '_ouch' _and shook her head, "Let's call it a tie." Let's face it neither of them had the best of luck with romance.

"Okay," That smile on the gym owners face was making Arizona blush, she felt like a fourteen year old crushing on the popular girl in class._ 'You don't even know her, stop picturing her naked.'_ She warned herself.

Not knowing a woman before seeing them naked wasn't out of the norm for the blonde, most of the time she'd find random girls at a bar or at the store and sleep with them and afterward go on two or three dates, and make it a point to call them back, that way nobody could classify her as a whore.

"So you come here a lot," Callie observed. "I mean I see you here quite often."

"Yeah, it's close by the hospital where I work, so I like to come here to blow off stem after a rough day." Arizona's eyes were on her shoes as she spoke.

"Oh are you a nurse?" Callie asked trying to keep the conversation flowing.

_What just because I am a woman that means I'm a nurse? What is this the 1940s? _A thin blonde brow raised,"Uh no, I'm a 5th year surgical resident." She smiled proudly.

"Shouldn't you be studying for your boards?" Callie threw her a curve ball.

"I don't need to study, I'm an awesome surgeon." It wasn't a lie or her narcissistic attitude, but the truth be told she was terrified of not getting that PEDS fellowship. She had worked so hard, put up with her asshole of an attendings bullshit for five years, she wanted, no needed that fellowship, she deserved it.

"That's what they all say," Callie rolled her eyes.

"What are you the almighty surgeon know it all?" Arizona rolled her eyes, that wasn't the best come back, but what do you expect from a woman who spends the majority of her days with kids under the age of ten.

_What does she know anyway, she owns a gym, I save people's lives for a living._

"No, I'm just an attending." She looked too young to be an attending, but Arizona went to medical school late because her brother, Timothy had died over seas in the war. The blonde needed to be with her family and put her career off as she took the time to heal. Though no amount of time will ever ease the ache in her chest that appears whenever she thinks of him.

_'Touche.' _Arizona cleared her throat. "I thought you owned this place?"

"I do-well my father sort of owns it, he has a chain of hotels throughout the East and Midwest, I asked him to build one of the gyms that's in the hotels out here in Seattle, he told me if I kept up with it and business was good it was mine."

"Wow!"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "So what's your specialty?" Callie asked in an attempt to change the subject. She didn't enjoy talking about her wealthy family, she wasn't rich her father was.

Arizona nodded and took the hint, "Guess." If they were going to be stuck in this smelly room for God knows how long, she wanted to keep the conversation fun and alive.

Callie nodded and began staring the smaller woman up and down as if her presence would help her contemplate a correct answer. "Stand up." She demanded as she herself stood up to get a better look.

The resident didn't argue and complied with her demands. "Why?"

Instead of answering her simple question Callie softly took one of Arizona's hands in her own and examined it. Her fingers slowly trailed up the blonde's arm resting lightly on her tricep. Arizona blinked a few times as the butterflies in her stomach began to flutter and her head slowly become cloudy from Callie's perfume and their bodies being so close.

"Pediatrics?" Her warm whisper sent chills down Arizona's spine.

She swallowed the dry lump forming in her throat, "Ho-how did you know?"

Callie smirked cockily and put some much needed distance between them, "Your hands are too clean to be trauma, you don't look like a plastics type and seeing how you hardly lift weights I'm guessing you're not interested in ortho." She shrugged. "So that leaves only one logical answer, peds."

_She's good_. "Lucky guess." Arizona playfully rolled her eyes.

Four hours had came and gone and if you asked either woman they'd tell you it felt less than that. After the usual small talk and the getting to know you twenty questions, they both felt like they'd known each other for years and couldn't understand why they hadn't met before. Callie insists they knew each other in a past life, but Arizona argued that reincarnation doesn't exist.

"I swear the chief of surgery caught me dancing in my underwear."

Arizona's face was turning different shades of red due to her excessive laughter caused by Callie's stories. "That had to be so embarrassing." She chuckled, a soft sigh slipped through her pink lips as her head fell to the side and gently landed on Callie's shoulder.

Neither woman acknowledged it, it was as if Arizona's head belonged right there on Callie's shoulder and they had been in that position a million different times before. The blonde took in a steady breath and closed her eyes, she hadn't laughed or had this much fun in a long time. She couldn't recall the last time honestly.

"It wasn't that bad, the worst part was that he kicked me out and I had to move in with this creepy guy I found on craigslist."

"That does sound horrible, please tell me you don't still live with him."

"God no," Callie shook her head.

"Hey, Is that an air duct?" Arizona pointed up at the small silver vent on the ceiling.

"Huh?" She traced the blonde's finger with her eyes. "Oh yeah, why?"

"I know it might sound stupid but I saw it in a movie once," Arizona hesitated at first but decided to continue. "Maybe if you lifted me up into it I could get reception and get a hold of your friend so we can get out of here?" Sure she was having a great time spending time with her new found friend, but the smell of the old gym clothes inside some of the lockers was beginning to make her stomach churn.

"Alright," Callie shrugged. It was ridiculous and most likely wouldn't work, but nobody wants to be stuck in a room over night, even if it were with a beautiful woman.

Callie fished her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her contacts, she handed the phone to Arizona,"His name is Mark and whatever you do don't tell him were locked in here." She warned.

"Unless he's visually impaired, I think he'll notice when we he gets here." Arizona snarled as Callie held her hands out for her to step on. This is such a bad idea. She told herself as Callie wrapped her strong arms around Arizona's legs. The blonde could feel her hot breath against her stomach where her shirt had rode up. Arizona bit her lip stifling an inappropriate moan as she pushed the cover of the vent up so she could slide inside. "A little higher." She mumbled.

The brunette rolled her eyes as she lifted Arizona up higher into the vent, "Yeah but if he knows a head of time he'll spend the whole drive here coming up with inappropriate comments and jokes," She sighed. "Just don't tell him." It wasn't something worth arguing about, she knew her best friend all too well, if the resident wanted to argue Callie knew she'd win.

Arizona sighed and pressed the phone to her ear, "Then what exactly do I say-" A man answered the phone. "Hi- err um Callie wanted me to call and tell you that she needs you to go down to the gym and check the woman's locker room." She glanced down at brown eyes.

"That's good keep going." Callie whispered. She couldn't believe the blonde's plan actually worked.

"I don't know, something about it being flooded." She shrugged as she made up a stupid excuse for the man to free them from their confinement. "Um-yes she is." Arizona smirked down at Callie. "I don't know maybe." She responded flirtatiously. "Alright she says thanks, bye."

Arizona slowly slid down Callie's body, it wasn't sexual but for someone who hasn't had sex, good sex, in over a year, it was hard to control her libido.

"What did he say?" Callie clenched her jaw, knowing her friend he wasn't a gentlemen on the other end of that conversation.

"He asked if you were eating my pound cake, which I can only assume is code for sex, so I told him you were and then he asked if he could watch and I said maybe." The blonde shrugged and handed Callie back her phone.

"Sorry, he can be an ass." The attending offered her an apologetic smile and bent over and threw her gym clothes and water bottle in her bag.

"It's alright, I mean if neither of us are getting any tonight, what's a little fake sex going to hurt?"

Callie raised a curious brow at her and laughed, "He should be here in about ten minutes."

"Okay." Arizona had to admit that she was a little disappointed that Callie and she had to leave their pretty shiny bubble, but it wasn't like she didn't go to the gym every week, she planed on going a lot more often after today.

No more than fifteen minutes later the two women heard a distant voice from outside the locked door. "This place isn't flooded what the hell is she talking about?" They heard a deep voice mutter from behind the door. "I left two nurses in my bed for nothing."

"Open the door Mark!" Callie demanded.

"Torres?" Mark questioned if the muffled voice was hers or not.

"Open the door!" Callie tried again.

"Are you locked in there?" He asked dumbly.

"No, I am I just to lazy to open it myself I called you all the way over here to open the door and escort me to my car." She rolled her eyes causing Arizona to giggle.

"What's in it for me?" He jiggled the keys as if he was debating whether to unlock the door or not.

"I won't break every bone in your body." She promised.

"You wouldn't do that even if I left you in there to rot."

"Want to put money on that?" The Latina warned.

"Is that girl in there with you?" Callie and Arizona could practically hear the smirk on the man's face.

"No, she wiggled her nose and magically unlocked the door and left." Callie sarcastically spat.

"Did you two-"

"OPEN THE DOOR MARK!" Arizona was frustrated, she cut him off before he could finish what she knew was going to be some dirty remark.

"Ooo she's feisty," Mark grinned as he unlocked the door. "Robbins?" He was shocked as the door swung open.

"Sloan?" Arizona's facial expression mirrored the older man's standing in the door way.

"You two know each other?" Callie questioned. "Oh please tell me you didn't sleep with him."

"No. Gross. Of course not." The resident shook her head.

"That hurts, blondie, that hurts." Mark pretended to pout.

"He tired but then he realized we're both tops and it wouldn't work out." Arizona smirked at him as she recalled the day he had walked in on her and one of the interns one night doing the horizontal tango in a supply closet at work. In Arizona's opinion he saw too much, but of course Mark claims he didn't see enough.

"And the small fact you're a big lezbo kind of blew all my chances too." He cocked his head to the side a sly smile on his face.

"How do you two know each other exactly?" Callie asked still a little confused.

"Mark and I work together at Seattle Grace." Arizona told her as if it were the most obvious answer.

"She works under me," Mark added.

"That's the only way I'll ever be under you man whore." Arizona teased.

The plastics surgeon and her weren't best friends by any means, they were more like brother and sister, if you forget the part about Mark trying to have sex with her in an on-call room one day after a big surgery.

"Oh." Callie nodded.

"Yeah Cal, can you see now why I keep telling you to transfer from that shit hospital, Mercy West?" He winked at Arizona.

"Small world, huh?" Arizona smiled up at the brunette as she retrieved her bag and purse off the floor.

"Yeah it really is." Callie sighed as a nervous smile tugged at her lips. "It was nice meeting you Arizona." She extended an awkward hand.

Arizona happily accepted it, even though all she wanted to do was to kiss those luscious pink lips instead. "It was nice meeting you too even under the circumstances." She giggled.

Callie nodded and leaned in her mouth mere inches from the blonde's ear, "You're beautiful, smart, and funny and I picked that up in just four and an a half hours, any woman would be lucky- they'd be stupid not to make you their Valentine. Remember that okay?" Callie smiled when Arizona slowly nodded and placed a small kiss on the blonde's cheek. "Have fun at your friend's party, I'll see you around, blondie."

She stood there for a second collecting herself, she double checked that she had all her things and ran out the door after the brunette. "Callie, wait!" Arizona yelled hoping to get her attention.

Callie turned around as the blonde came through the exit, "That's it?" Arizona stepped closer to her, in the meantime still catching her breath.

"What?" She knew what the resident was asking though.

"You tell me that and just walk away, that's it?"

"I can't make all the moves Arizona, what's the fun in that?" Callie smirked. Arizona stepped closer when the brunette added, "Plus I didn't know if I even had a chance."

_'Oh you have a chance.' _She thought and moved forward in front of the brunette, she took a deep breath, she was taking a chance by making the next move.

All of a sudden her hands had become the most interesting thing in the entire world and she couldn't force herself to say the words on the tip of her tongue. Arizona Robbins didn't get nervous in front of women, she wrote the book when it came to women; but Callie continued to throw her for a loop.

A decade passed until she finally threw caution to the wind, "Would you like to be my date tonight?" Arizona smiled hopefully up at her.

"I would love to accompany to an anti-Valentines Day party-" The blonde's face fell with disappointment, there was a but coming, there's always a but. "But, I have a date with a two broken femurs." She sadly held up her pager, which must have gone off when she came outside.

That is why she didn't date aside from being hurt too many times to count, a surgeon was in a relationship with their job and there was no changing that.

Her disappointment didn't go unnoticed, "I'd love to see you again, preferably in an open area where we can't get locked in." Callie lightly laughed to herself.

"Drinks sometime?" Arizona suggested.

"Yeah, okay." The brunette smiled. "I'll give you my number."

"No need, I already put mine in your phone early." The blonde sheepishly admitted.

"I'll call you then?"

"Come on Torres!" The sound of Mark honking his horn startled both of them.

Callie sighed she glanced back at her impatient best friend and then back at Arizona who had a light grip on her hand, "Happy Valentines Day!" She leaned in closing the short distance between them, the kiss was soft and chaste, but it still made Arizona's heart skip a low beat.

It was, wasn't it?


End file.
